fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Dream
Pokemon Dream & Nightmare are a set of Pokemon games fan-created by Thediamondtree. Plot The Player wakes up from a dream, he/she was dreaming of an alternate world known as the Dream Realm, a place where humans and Pokemon go to in their sleep. The Player walks out of their house to the Professor's lab to choose their Starter Pokemon. while walking to the lab, their friend Luca tags along with him/her to the lab, where they arrive to Professor Balsam's lab to choose their Starter Pokemon, eitherly Pupetal, Embunny, or Dewpent, after choosing a Starter, Luca decides to battle the Player with their new Starter Pokemon right after just choosing them. Luca loses the battle (Like most rivals at the start of Pokemon games). The Player heads to Route 1 to get to a small nearby City known as Bud City. There, the Player is told about an evil organization called Team Inferno, who's main goal is completely unknown at the time. The Player heads to Route 2 to get to Foralora City and battle the City's gym main gym in to fight the Gym Leader, Lloyd, who rewards you the Orchid Badge. (Inside the Gym, the Player has to navigate through a maze of hedges while pressing buttons around the maze to open new passages) Before heading to Route 3, Professor Balsam calls you to go back to the lab now that you got your first Gym Badge. The Player heads back to Professor Balsam's lab to be learnt about Dream Monsters, Pokemon-like creatures from another dimension that are incredibly different from Pokemon, these Dream Monsters have different Types, weaknesses, and a different kind of Pokedex designed exclusively for the Dream Monsters. Before the Player leaves, Professor Balsam gives the Player ten Dream Balls that are used to catch Dream Monsters (Regular kinds of Pokeballs won't work on Dream Monsters) and a DreamDex. The Player head to Route 3, and on his way finds a girl about to battle two grunts of Team Inferno, the Player decides to help the girl defeat the two Team Inferno Grunts in a Team Battle, after defeating the two Team Inferno Grunts, they flee from the Player and the girl. The girl reveals her name to be Amia and thanks the Player for helping her defeat the Team Inferno Grunts. The Player goes to Nodi City to get to the city's gym and defeat the Gym Leader, Sally, rewarding you the Dream Badge after defeating her. (Inside the Nodi Gym, there are 8 floors and there are three staircases on each floor, along with some debris blocking a bit of the stairs. The Player must walk through it like a maze until at the end) Amia meets with the Player once again outside of the Gym who tells the Player to follow her. The Player follows her to a mysterious underground lab that seems to have been abandoned. She claims that the lab was supposed to make Dream Balls before scientists left the place. she gives the Player ten more Dream Balls and leaves the abandoned lab, allowing the Player to exit as well. The Player now goes to the Routes 4, to get to Siodebat City. The Player goes to the City's gym and defeats the Leader Ross, which rewards the Player with the Fist Badge. (In the Siodebat Gym, the Player needs to get to a staircase while avoiding the moving fist-like pushers that will try to push the Player off the edge, if the player falls off the edge, they will slide down back to the entrance (unless they reached a checkpoint) and will have to start over again) When exiting the Gym, the Player encounters Luca again to have a Pokemon rematch. The Player wins against Luca and he says that he enjoyed the rematch and hopes to have another rematch with the Player again. Before the Player heads to Route 5, he/she hears about Pokemon appearing as Dream Monsters, it is unknown how they are appearing as Dream Monsters, although people rumor the reason why, is because they were formed in people's dreams. The Player encounters Team Inferno and another person that seems to belong in Team Inferno, her name was Perla, and she specialized in Water Types. She was brought by the Team Inferno grunts of the battle they lost against the Player, and another person. She battle the Player, the Player defeats her. Perla decides to leave the Player alone and leaves, while the two Team Inferno Grunts look shocked and follow her. The Player continues his/her Pokemon Journey, they go to Routes They end up in the Toxtoca City, a place that is known for it's pollution, that is mostly around Polluta Island, a small island surrounded by waste. The Player goes to the City's gym and fights (and defeats) the Gym Leader, Venos, who rewards the Player with the Virus Badge. (In the Toxtoca Gym, the Player needs to find buttons in small rooms while fumes will block the Player's vision and a timer will appear, if the Player runs out of time to find the buttons, they will be warped back to the door and they will to start all over again) Professor Balsam calls the Player on the Poketransciever. He congratulates the Player for completing all the Gyms in the Heat side of Canaric. Now the Player must go to the Cold side of Canaric to continue their Pokemon Journey. Luca also completed the four Gyms in the Heat side of Canaric, he battles the Player again just to see if he has gotten any stronger. The Player walks on Pacific Bridge to get to the Cold Side of Canaric, which houses four more gyms, the Pokemon League, and an old Scientist lab at the near edge. The Player meets Professor Hinoki, the Professor for Canaric's Cold side and the sister of Professor Balsam, and Gana, who is the Champion of Canaric's Pokemon League, and the current queen of the region. The Player goes to Route 6 to get a city known as Buttercup City, the counterpart to the Heat Side's Bud City. There, the Player meets the Gym Leader of Emera City, Jasper, as well as the Player's friend Luca, who says now that he has gotten stronger, he's going to meet up with you more oftenly now. Jasper says to the Player the reason he isn't in Emera City's gym right now is because the road to Route 7 got blocked by rocks and he is waiting for the workers to finish clearing out the path. Jasper brings the Player to the Fossil Restoration Center in Buttercup City and teaches him how to get Fossils and other treasures. After that, the workers tell Jasper the road is no longer blocked and he can go back to Emera City, Jasper uses his Aerodactyl to Fly back to Emera City instead of using the road. The Player goes to Route 7 and meets up with his friend Luca (He went first to Route 7) who was talking to Amia, the girl that the Player met on Route 3. She decides to challenge the Player in a Pokemon Battle with her Dream Monsters. Amia is surprised to how strong the Player is and decides to let the Player continue to Emera City. At Emera City, a City known for it's mountains and wide variety of Gemstones inside the land. Jasper meets the Player at the entrance of Emera City who says that he would love battling the Player at his Gym nearby, and wishes the Player good luck. The Player goes to the Emera Gym and defeats Jasper, who rewards you the Quartz Badge. (In the Emera Gym, the Player needs to find Gemstones all around the rooms in the Gym and place them in the slots all in the right order for the doors to open) The Player finds Amia outside the Gym talking to two mysterious people in white coats with patterns on them, resembling scientists of some sorts. The two people reveal to be scientists that used to work in an old hidden lab known as the D.R.R.C (Dream Realm Research Center). ''they challenge the Player's strength with their Dream Monsters to see if the Player is worthy enough, the Player defeats both of them, surprising them so much, that they decide to run away, as if they were scared of the Player. Amia chats with the Player about how her mother used to work at the D.R.R.C before it was shut down. Amia also tells the Player that she and her mother are staying at her grandmother's place in Hollitoe City and says goodbye to the Player, to go to Route 8. The Player goes to Route 8 as well, he makes it to Hollitoe City and spots the Gym at the middle of Hollitoe City. Drew (the Gym Leader of Hollitoe City) walks out of the gym and sees the Player, he tells the Player that two Team Inferno Grunts stole a power source from the Gym that is supposed to power up the whole Gym, but it remains dark without it. Drew decides to let the Player chase down the Team Inferno Grunts along with his sister, Kassie, 2 years younger than him. The Player and Kassie find the two Grunts at the Frosta Mansion and battle them to retrieve the Festive Star (the power source). After that, the Team Inferno Grunts warn them that something dangerous will be happening soon, before running away. The Player gives the Festive Star to Kassie so she can give it to Drew to power up the Gym again. The Player makes it back to the main hub of Hollitoe City to try out it's Gym. The Player defeats the Gym Leader Drew and is rewarded with the Winter Badge after. (Inside the Hollitoe Gym, there is a screen that displays colors in an order, and there are ice tiles in different colors, the Player has to step on the Ice tiles in the exact order that a screen above displays, and the pattern will always be random. If the Player makes a mistake, they'll have to battle a Wild Pokémon (Cayndi in the first one, Cryogonal in the second one, Snowbi in the third one, Wintree in the fourth one. and Gingeror in the fifth one).) After exiting the gym, Luca meets the Player and battles him again to see how strong they both got from the Gym. It is later found out that Amia and her mother (Her name is shown to be Claire) went missing, her grandmother Noel is worried about them, while investigators are on the scene, who tell The Player to not be a part of this all, and instead just go to Route 8. At Route 8, The Player encounters a person known as Dackson, who is the Leader of Team Inferno, he was brought by his Team Inferno Grunts to overpower the Player with his strong Dragon-type Pokémon. And so, the Player battles the Team Inferno Boss Dackson, who is fortunately defeated by the Player, and vows to get revenge on the Player for beating him. After that, he continues travelling on Route 8 and makes it to the next City, Spirott City, a ghostly city full of scary-looking plants, dark clouds, and abadoned houses, yet, nothing seems to go wrong in the city, and is perfectly fine. The Player is encountered by Team Inferno Admin Perla, saying that Dackson is going to be ready to fight you when you’re done collecting the next badge, before leaving. The Player explores more of the city before heading to the gym to fight Spirott City’s gym leader, Otome, a Ghost-Type Specialist. The Player manages to defeat gym Leader Otome, being rewarded with the Willow Badge. (In Spirott City’s Gym, the Player needs to shift staircases to different locations to reach certain places to continue your way to reach Gym Leader Otome. By doing this, you need to find buttons in the hallways that cause the staircases to shift) Before heading to Route 9, the Player notices the lack of Luca in Spirott City and wonders what could’ve happened to him, hoping that their friend won’t become a part of the whole “Amia is missing” situation. The Player encounters Dackson at Route 9, who wants to rematch the Player again with his new ”Pokémon” to overpower them as his so called ”revenge” (Dackson uses Dream Monsters in this fight instead of his Dragon-type Pokémon). After defeating Dackson, Dackson becomes angry that he still isn’t able to beat The Player and runs into Wiselust City. The Player heads to Wiselust City, a City that looks demolished and deserted, as well as never being mentioned by anyone back at the Heat Side of Canaric. The Player meets Luca nearby who is with another person named Halwende. Luca was told by Halwende that Wiselust City used to be populated with kind people, years ago. But became what it was now when a disaster hit Wiselust City and nearly destroyed it. Halwende was the only known survivor (everyone else was either wiped out or disappeared) and the tragedy was too much that most of Canaric decided to never speak of it again for generations to come, and the only way for the new children to ever find out about Wiselust City, was by going there in their Pokemon Journey. Halwende goes into the Wiselust City Gym to prepare for when the Player will fight him, and tells the Player to ”go look around the City to see interesting things, well..maybe nothing interesting, at all..” After optionally going around what used to be of Wiselust City, the Player finally goes into the Wiselust City Gym, and defeats Halwende, the last Gym Leader, and earns the final badge: the Obsidian Badge. (In Wiselust City’s Gym, most of the rooms appear in pitch black. When the Player enters a room, a light will reveal a small path for a few seconds, before turning off and making the room completely dark. The Player must remember how the path goes and walk on the steps of where the path was. If the Player walks on an incorrect space, they will fall and be brought back to the beginning of the first floor. If the Player does it correctly, they will be brought to the next floor and will have to fight a random Pokemon before they can proceed. There are Five floors, with the fifth being the one where you fight Halwende. You fight an Absol on the second floor, a Frightcatcher on the third floor, and a Lonaxer on the fourth floor.) Halwende is confronted by Team Inferno’s leader Dackson, and reveals the truth that Team Inferno is actually made mostly of inhabitants who survived Wiselust City’s downfall, and want to take revenge on the rulers of Canaric for never doing anything to help restore Wiselust City, keeping it as nothing but an obscure memory for decades. But before he resumes to his plans of anger and frustration, he wants to finally defeat someone who he has never been able to beat before, somebody who’s shown to have talent in Pokemon training, and could lead to be one of the very next best of Canaric. He’s talking about: '''you'. He goes to fighting you with his well-trained Dragon-type Pokemon only one more time, to see if he still has a chance against Gana, the queen Champion. But once again, the Player succeeds in overpowering Dackson and his ”scaly pets”. Dackson offers the Player a chance to join his side in showing Gana there can finally be a trainer stronger than herself. By accepting, you will get Dackson by your side for nearly the rest of your journey, but if you turn it down, then Luca will be with you instead. Balsam and Hinoki give a call to the Player, essentially telling them to meet up with the two right outside of the old abandoned scientist center in Mount Suêver. Around Route 10, to Mount Suêver, the Player, Luca, and Dackson meet up with the Professors Balsam and Hinoki at the abandoned facility. The professors believe that there is something currently happening inside of it since they saw lights and strange noises echoing from the windows. Dackson, being Dackson, decides to use his Mantizurk to forcefully open the door and get inside the building. As they all head in, they spot D.R.R.C Scientists chatting in one of the rooms, giving the Player the conclusion that the Dream Realm Research Center crew are back and running smoothly, and they possibly might’ve had a part in Amia’s and her mother’s disappearances. Dackson runs off, out to get some of his Grunts to help fight off against the D.R.R.C Scientists, as Luca goes out to get help from Gana and the Gym Leaders. Which leaves only You and the Professors to explore more. Venturing down the abandoned, now-currently-being-used laboratory, you discover more peculiar facts about the Dream Monsters, including something about a hidden dimension that only exists in the dreams of people and Pokémon. Around the final bottom floor, after facing off many scientists and their tough Dream Monsters, they finally find Amia, Claire, and Perla of Team Inferno. Perla, the revealed Founder of the D.R.R.C, is using Amia‘s unconscious mind as a gateway to open the entrance to the Dream Realm so she can finally capture Somniona/Exterrackna and use their power to take complete control of the Dream Realm to live the life of beauty that she always had desired. Dackson and Luca come back with their help, facing off against the remaining D.R.R.C scientists, as the Player goes after Perla through the gateway to stop her from taking the Legendary Pokemon. The Player fights solo against Perla in the Dream Realm, eventually after a very long battle, Perla loses and she surrenders herself to the Player. Deciding that the Player is better off catching the Legendary instead, she gives You the remainder of her Dream Balls, and lets you take on the Legendary Pokémon (Somniona in Dream Version, or Extarrackna in Nightmare Version). Returning out from the Dream Realm. The Player and a now-redeemed Perla meet up again with Luca, Balsam and Hinoki, Dackson, Amia, and Gana back in the Lab. With Gana finally going to sort things out currently with the D.R.R.C, and Team Inferno, she suggests the Player to try out the Pokémon League now that they’ve got all eight of the Canaric badges. Getting through the Victory Road into the Pokemon League, the Player goes facing off against the Elite Four: Thompson; the Steel-Type Specialist, Arthur; the Ground-Type Specialist, Kiki; The Fairy-Type Specialist, and Alison; The Psychic-Type Specialist. Until they finally battle Gana herself and become the new Pokemon Champion. Gameplay Returning Features Mega Evolution Mega Evolution returns in the game. In Pokemon Dream & Nightmare Version, there are 20 new Mega Evolutions seen in the game, these new ones are: * Mega Ferrothorn * Mega Scrafty * Mega Krookodile * Mega Hippowdon * Mega Froslass * Mega Musharna * Mega Klinklang * Mega Crabominable * Mega Bastiodon * Mega Granbull * Mega Spiritomb * Mega Toxapex * Mega Mudsdale * Mega Golisopod * Mega Dusknoir * Mega Hawlucha * Mega Barbaracle * Mega Florges * Mega Cresselia * Mega Darkrai Z-Moves Z-Moves are purchasable when you beat the game. New Features Dream Monsters Dream Monsters are mysterious, Pokemon-like creatures made from the dreams of people. In the game, there are about 100 different Dream Monsters to catch. Pokeballs are ineffective against catching these Dream Monsters, Dream Balls are used to catch them. Dream Types Dream Types are exclusive to Dream Monsters, the Dream Types are incredibly similar to Pokemon Types. Pokemon Types only do regular damage against these types. Multiplayer Servers Feeling lonely? When pressing the Y button, there is a new option known as Multiplayer Servers. Pressing it will bring you to a list of servers you are able to join (Although you require internet for it to work), pressing one server will bring you to that server full of Players. When in a server full of Players, you can still continue your Pokemon Journey, only there are other Players on their own journeys as well, and being able to ask to battle Players, or trade with them too. It's a great way to battle or trade with your friends! Canaric Pokedex This is unfinished. DreamDex The DreamDex is a completely new kind of Pokedex designed to have information about the Dream Monsters. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games